Notice me
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: (music, fashion and art is involved in this story ) All Alec was good at was staying in the closet and the creative stuff like music and art, but he wasn't that good at all that stuff his sister knows that he's gay. he wants to get noticed by Magnus Bane the hottest guy at his high school, st Xavier's. Malec. (a little bit of Clace and Sizzy)
1. Pick-up lines and cat eyes

**Hi I've decided to try and write something happy and fun! YAY! happiness and funniness! it's different to what I usually write but please give it a chance! it's got music and art and fashion... and Alec isn't an angsty teenager! well I hope he doesn't come off as one... anyway enough rambling...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does and I don't own the _Popular song_ at the end Mika does :D **

"Hi My name's Alexander Lightwood, has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Alec shook his head, why was practicing pick-up lines again? Oh right! He wanted to impress a certain Cat eyed, sparkly man called Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane was the guy Alec had the tiniest crush on… Okay Massive crush on. Alec basically drooled over Magnus every time he saw him, only Magnus could pull off jeans that tight. But Magnus Bane didn't even know that Alec existed, Alec was in most of Magnus's classes but Alec sat up the front and stayed quiet the whole time because he was a good student and payed attention to the lesson.

To get himself noticed by Magnus Bane he decided to practice pick-up lines in front of the bathroom mirror; he locked the door because he didn't want any of his siblings walking in on him doing this stupid thing.

"Hello there fellow human, my name is Alec, what's your name" he outstretched his hand to the mirror, pretending that his reflection was Magnus.

"No…" he muttered, "that's not a good one."

He flicked his hair out of his blue eyes "Hey I'm Alec, did it hurt when you fell from the place in the sky called heaven?"

Alec sighed "This is so stupid!" he sat down on the toilet lid and buried his head in his hands.

He knew if he ever got the chance to speak to Magnus he would probably blush, the brightest shade of red, stutter complete nonsense and run away as fast as he could.

Someone banged on the bathroom door loudly, "Alec get out of the bathroom! You're hogging it up!"

It was his sister Isabelle, she looked a lot like Alec except she had black eyes instead of boring old blue eyes like Alec and of course there was the fact that she was a girl and he was a boy.

Alec was jealous of his sister, well he was jealous of all his siblings even his nine year old brother. He was jealous of them because they were attractive, athletic and confident, they were everything he wasn't. All Alec was good at was staying in the closet and the creative stuff like music and art, but he wasn't that good at all that stuff.

"Get out Alec!" Isabelle screamed.

"I'm getting out!" Alec said opening the bathroom door and stepping out.

"Thank you!" Isabelle said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Alec walked down the hall to his bedroom and finished packing his bag for school.

"Alec!" Jace yelled running into Alec's room "remember not to wait for me this afternoon I've got football practice."

Max ran into the room "Don't bother picking me up today Alec!" he said jumping on Alec's neatly made bed "I have band practice and you don't have to pick me up from that because I'm staying over Marks."

Alec nodded and pulled his bag over his shoulder, "got it."

He walked down stairs with Jace and Max following behind him pestering him about breakfast, they said that Isabelle had made them poison so he had to make them edible food.

Alec sighed and put waffles that you have to put in the toaster to make it and told Jace and Max that the non-poisonous will be ready in a few minutes. When the toaster popped Alec fished out the waffles using a knife, because he cares about safety and all that. He put them on plates at placed them to Jace and Max, they wolfed them down in seconds.

Alec looked at the clock "Time to go guys" he told them walking out towards his car, his parents bought it for him a few weeks ago because they had forgotten his birthday and thought: _hey let's buy Alec a car! He'll forget that we forgot!_

Alec slid into the driver's side and waited for his siblings to get in, once they were in the car and all buckled up, Alec started the car and drove to their high school, St Xavier's.

Alec ignored his siblings bickering and concentrated on driving, every morning was the same Isabelle would say something then Jace would say something stupid then Isabelle would yell at him then Jace would yell back and it continued back and forth with Max watching it like a tennis match.

Alec was still kicking himself for practicing stupid pick-up lines in front of the mirror, who uses pick-up lines anyway? Alec thought, No one does you dummy!

He didn't know why he even bothered, Magnus has a girlfriend! Camille Bellcourt one of the biggest bitches in school, she's all blond hair and heels. There's no brain in that blond head of hers just air.

Alec parked his car in the school parking lot and got out. He waited for his siblings to get out so he could lock his car door. Max got out of the car first and waved a quick goodbye to Alec and walked across the road to his primary school.

Isabelle and Jace got out still yelling insults at each other and basically pushed past Alec not every bothered to say a goodbye or see you soon. Alec sighed and locked his car and walked up to the front entrance to the school.

Alec didn't hate his siblings for acting like that; it's just how they were. They got caught up in things and forgot about everything, Alec loved his siblings no matter how stupid and irritating they can be at times.

Alec walked through the schools entrance and dodged various students to get to his locker. He was battling with his locker's lock when Isabelle walked up.

"Alec, don't wait for me this afternoon" she said flicking her hair back "I have cheerleading practice."

Alec nodded and finally got his locker's lock to unlock, Isabelle walked off the sea of students parting to the side of the hall to let her walk through with ease.

Alec got his books for the first three periods out of his locker, shut his locker's door and clicked the lock back in place. As Alec tried to get to his class he was pushed out of the way causing him to drop all of his books and make his loose papers fly everywhere.

"Move it" Camille Bellcourt hissed.

Alec glared up at her and started to pick up his books and notes off the ground, Camille sneered and kicked a few of his books away from him and stalked off, her insanely high heels clicking as she walked off.

The bell rung out and students in the halls rushed off to their first class, they knocked into Alec and kicked his books and papers around the hall.

Alec sighed and kept on picking up his books, it was alright if he was late to his first class all the teachers liked him and they would probably let him off with a warning.

Someone bent down and joined Alec on the floor and started helping him pick up his notes and books.

"I don't need your help" Alec looked up at the person and almost fainted it was Magnus Bane.

"Well I'm still going to help you" Magnus Bane handing Alec his books and notes.

"T-t-t-thanks" Alec stuttered, standing up, he could feel the heat rushing up to his face.

"No problem" Magnus said, his cat eyes sparking with something Alec couldn't put his finger on, "Sorry about Camille she's a bitch."

Alec's eyes widened when Magnus said that Camille was a bitch. Weren't boyfriends meant to tell other guys how great and fantastic their girlfriends were?

"Camille's my girlfriend by the way" Magnus said "So I'm only allowed to say that" Magnus flashed Alec a brilliant smile.

Alec felt the heat rush up to his face and he looked down at the floor.

"Are you new to St Xavier's?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head "N-no I-I've b-b-been at-t-tending this sc-chool fr-rom grad-de eight."  
Alec cursed his stupid stutter it only gets this bad when he's nervous or scared.

Magnus's mouth made an 'O' shape "sorry I just haven't noticed you before."

Alec nodded "I-its o-ok-kay" he stuttered out.

"I don't know why I've never noticed you before, blue eyes" Magnus said, Alec noted how Magnus's smile lit up his green eyes making them sparkle.

"You have really nice eyes" Alec blurted out, he felt the heat rush up to his face so to save himself from further embarrassment he rushed past Magnus to his class.

Alec got to his science class his teacher, Mr Garroway, Gave him a disappointed look.

"Mr Lightwood" he said, turning the class's attention towards him, "care to explain why you were late?" he asked.

"U-um" he said "I-I was having trouble with m-my locker and I-I dropped my stuff on the way here" He explained.

"You can clean up the music room at lunch" Mr Garroway said, "Someone trashed it last night."

Alec nodded and went to his seat, it didn't really matter that he had to clean up a trashed music room, it's not like he ate lunch with anyone, at lunch he'd usually just find somewhere alone to eat lunch and listen to music off his phone or study.

The bell rung and Alec got up and went to his next class, math with Mr Starkweather, Alec got to his next class early. He sat through Math taking down every little thing Mr Starkweather said and tried to ignore the cat eyed boy only a few rows behind him.

The bell rang out and Alec practically ran out of his math room to get to Art. He had Miss Fairchild; she was one of Alec's favourite teachers. She always praised Alec for his work in music and art. She was also a good person to talk to if he ever needed to.

"Hi Miss Fairchild" Alec greeted as he stepped through the door to the art room, he was early to art, the only other student in there was Clary, Miss Fairchild's daughter and Jace's girlfriend.

"Hi Alec, nice to see you" Miss Fairchild said.

"Hi" Clary said smiling at Alec.

"Hi Clary" Alec said, taking his seat beside her, they weren't the best of friends but they still talked and all.

The class slowly filled up with more people, once everyone was in the class the lesson began.

"Okay class" Miss Fairchild said, "I'm giving you some free time, seeing as you're all in the middle of exam block and all."

The class cheered and got out their art books and started drawing. Aec pulled out his art book and got out his coloured pencils and started to draw, he had no idea what he was drawing until Clary pointed it out.

"Wow Alec" she said "that's an amazing eye; it kinda reminds me of Magnus Banes."

Alec looked down at his page and saw that it looked a lot like Magnus's, It was shaped like a cat eye and the shades of green and gold in it was so very similar to Magnus's.

"Th-th-thanks" Alec stuttered flipping the page over and drawing pointless scribbles on it, he could feel the heat rush up to his face, he wasn't used to people praising him for his drawings, his parents sometimes did but only if they saw it.

For the rest of the lesson Alec scribbled all over his page, when the bell rung Clary gave him a look that said: _you're being weird again _and walked out. Alec slowly started to pack up his things up.

"Alec" Miss Fairchild said, walking over to his desk, "Luke- I mean Mr Garroway" she said correcting herself, Alec knew that Miss Fairchild and Mr Garroway had some sort of close relationship that teachers didn't have.

"Mr Garroway told me to remind you that you have to clean up the music room" she said, smiling.

Alec nodded "Yep, I'm going right now" he smiled and slid out of his chair.

"Good" Miss Fairchild said, nodding, " Just to warn you it's a bit of a mess, some kids must've gotten in the school last night and trashed it up, probably some sort of prank."

Alec nodded "got it" He picked up his books and walked out of the art room.

When Alec got to the music room he found it completely trashed. The drums set was pulled apart and all over the room, the guitars were on the floor and on tables, the chairs were all around the room, other various musical instruments were around the place as well, like a trumpet in the trophy case a triangles hanging off the ceiling fan! And did he forget to mention that there was toilet paper everywhere! On the roof, the walls, shredded on the floor and even in the piano!

Alec put his books down on the only table spare of a musical instrument or toilet paper. He sighed and started to clean up. He put the drum set together and hung the guitars back on the guitar racks and stacked the chairs properly.

He put all the other musical instruments back in their correct spots, not on ceiling fans or in trophy cases. He pulled the toilet paper out of the piano and pulled the toilet paper off the roof and walls.

Alec got a broom and started to sweep up the shredded toilet paper all over the floor. The song that Alec had wrote a couple weeks ago came back into his head. It was a silly song that he wrote about popularity. Alec jumped up onto a chair, he decided to sing it he hasn't sung a song in forever and he thought that he should at least sing a song he wrote.

"_La la, la la  
You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish  
Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms  
Now you're working at the movie selling popular corn  
I could have been a mess but I never went wrong  
Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song  
Said I'm putting down my story in a popular song_

Alec jumped down off the chair and spun around with the broom pretending that it was a dance partner and sung the chorus.

"_My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular"_

He spun the broom around on the floor and swept up some more toilet paper.

"_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know"_

Alec threw some of the toilet paper in the bin and danced randomly, the only music was his voice.

"_Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go"  
_

Alec swept up more toilet paper and used the broom as a microphone for the next part in the song.

"_Always on the lookout for someone to hate,  
Picking on me like a dinner plate  
You hid during classes, and in between them  
Dunk me in the toilets, now it's you that cleans them_

_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
Uh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone's laughing, got everyone clapping, asking  
How come you look so cool?_

_Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy  
So that's the only thing I've learned at school" _

Alec jumped up onto a table with the broom in his hand and swept the toilet paper on it off and belted out the chorus.

"_My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know"_

Alec jumped off the table and threw more of the toilet paper in the bin

"_Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go  
Catch up cause you got an awful long way to go_

_All you ever need to know  
you're only ever who you were  
All you ever need to know  
you're only ever who you were"_

Alec smiled at the clean room and sand the rest of the song.

"_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you.  
That's all you ever need to know..."_

Alec laughed and picked up his books off the table, it's been a while since he's been able to sing so freely and muck around. He was glad no one had seen him do that he'd probably die from embarrassment.

Alec walked out of the music room smiling like an idiot and made his way to his locker to get his lunch and books for the next periods.

Alec didn't notice that there was a certain cat eyed, sparkly man standing near the window of the music room.

**So yeah... tell me what you all think :D should I continue or should I delete it and flush my computer down the toilet for writing it?  
P.S. if you actually finished reading it sorry that it was so long XD **

**-Kate.**


	2. Rainchecks and Detention

**Hi new chapter for Notice me and yes I saw that I magically spelt the title wrong when I posted it but I couldn't be stuffed to fix it up I was tired and a just wanted to sleep but anyway on to the story! **

**(btw I'm trying to make this a happy story :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot Cassandra Clare owns it all :D **

**Enjoy...**

Magnus smiled and pressed himself into the wall, trying to blend in into it so that the boy, who was singing a song he's never heard before, wouldn't see him. Magnus watched as the blue eyed angel walked out of the now clean music room, the boy was smiling widely.

Magnus knew who it was, it was Alexander Lightwood, The boy he helped earlier in the morning. When he had seen the boy on the floor picking up his books that were thrown about, Magnus just had to help him.

Magnus would never admit it, because he had a girlfriend, but he had the tiniest crush on Alexander Lightwood, who wouldn't have a crush on a boy with big baby blues? Who wouldn't have a crush on a boy with flawless pale skin? Who wouldn't have a crush on a boy with the most adorable stutter? And who wouldn't have a crush on a boy who's' confident side only came out when he was singing?

The bell rung out signalling that it was the end of lunch. Magnus made his way off to his next class which was home economics but only the sewing part, he couldn't cook for the life of him. Magnus wanted took Home Ec so that he could achieve his dream at being a designer when he got out of school.

Magnus still had the tune of the song, Alexander was singing, stuck in his head and he was humming it softly as he walked towards his class that was on the other side of the school. As he passed a few people he kept on humming, dropping a few winks here and there.

Even though he had a girlfriend he was still allowed to flirt, he knew for a fact that Camille has been sleeping behind his back with more than a few jocks an he knew that he shouldn't let Camille use him like that but he couldn't help it he loved her.

He heard the familiar clicking of heels behind him, he spun around still humming the tune of the song Alexander was singing.

"Hey Babe" Camille said, dropping a wink, "what's that you're humming?" she asked.

"It's nothing" Magnus said, wrapping his arm around Camille's waist, "just something I heard someone singing before."

"Whatever it is it's catchy" she smiled and spun out of his grip, "oh and by the way I have to raincheck tonight something came up."

Magnus hide the hurt that threatened to creep onto his face, "but it's our two year anniversary, what came up."

"Some family thing" Camille said.

Magnus sighed he knew that it wasn't some family thing, he knew that she probably was going out with some dumb jock, "Okay" he tried to smile as best as he could "we can reschedule anyway."

"Glad you understand sweetie" Camille pressed her lips on his and Magnus kissed back, she pulled back and winked "see you in English."

Magnus smiled and walked to his Home Ec room still humming the tune, it made him feel a little better.

Throughout the double period of Home Ec he threw fabrics around trying to find what would match for the outfit he was making, and hummed that song throughout the lesson. He just could not get that song out of his head, he knew that he was starting to annoy some people in his class by the looks they were giving him, but they'd never voice their opinion or tell him to shut up. He was too high in the social status hierarchy for them to do that.

All too soon the bell rung and Magnus was off to his English class. He walked down the halls and got to his English class just before the bell rung. He walked past a certain blue eyed boy's desk, still humming the tune of the song.

Magnus saw Alec's eyes widen and a blush creep up onto his cheek. Magnus walked down between the aisles of desks to his regular seat, next to Camille.

"Hey" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi" Camille said, her eyes glued to her phone, she was too involved in texting someone to look up at him.

Magnus sat down and got out his notepad and purple sparkly pen, he started doodling aimlessly on the page, waiting for his teacher to start teaching. Camille was still texting whoever it was she was texting.

Magnus looked up and his eyes went straight to Alexander Lightwood, Magnus looked at the back of Alec's head and wondered how someone so adorable and talented could still be single… unless he was gay…

Wait… Magnus thought, that actually makes sense Alexander Lightwood being gay. Magnus started to connect up the dots, Alexander Lightwood never seemed to be interested in girls, Alec has never had a girlfriend and even though it's stereotypical he can sing and dance… really well…

Magnus almost dropped his pen. Camille looked away from her phone and looked at Magnus with a looked that said: _What's wrong?_

Magnus shook his head and mouthed _"nothing." _

"Mr Bane?" Mr Morgenstern said, Magnus looked towards the strict teacher.

"Yes Mr Morgenstern?" Magnus asked.

"Is your conversation with Miss Bellcourt more important than my lesson?" Mr Morgenstern asked, raising an eyebrow.

Magnus shook his head "No Mr Morgenstern, my conversation with Camille could never be more important than your fantastic lesson."

Some of the students in the class snickered.

"This is your first and final warning Mr Bane" Mr Morgenstern said "If I catch you talking to Camille or someone else I'll give you a detention."

Magnus huffed and sunk down in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he did. Valentine gave him a glare and continued on with his lesson.

"Don't listen to him Maggie" Camille said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Magnus looked at her and smiled.

"Magnus Bane!" Mr Morgenstern yelled "Detention."

"But-t he wasn't talk-k-king" a voice defended.

Everyone in the class including Magnus looked towards the voice, it was Alexander Lightwood.

"Mr Lightwood do not interrupt me" Mr Morgenstern said, his voice cold.

"I-I was just-t saying he wasn't t-t-talking it was C-c-camille" Alec said, Magnus saw Alec shrink back into his seat as he spoke. A lot of people snickered behind their hands as Alec spoke, because of his stutter.

Mr Morgenstern looked like he was about to rip Alec's head off "Mr Lightwood, because of your wonderful interruption, you can join Mr Bane in detention this afternoon."

Alec slumped down in his chair and most of the class, except for Magnus, snickered.

The bell rung out half an hour later and Magnus packed up his things and walked out of the class room with Camille by his side.

"Aww it's too bad that you got detention sweetie" Camille said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It doesn't matter really" Magnus said, "It's not like there was anything _important_ on tonight" He made sure to put emphasis on the word important, because he wanted to make her feel bad about ditching their two year anniversary dinner date.

"Yeah there wasn't anything important on tonight anyway, so you don't miss out on anything" she smiled.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Why the hell did the loser of the Lightwood family try to defend you?" she asked, the disgust was in her voice, "you're not cheating on me are you?" she asked.

"I don't know why Alec tried to stop Mr Morgenstern from giving me a detention" Magnus said, he was just as confused much as her, "and no I'm not cheating on you, I'd never cheat on you" Magnus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "You're not cheating on me are you?" he joked, but there was a small amount of seriousness in his voice.

"Of course I'm not cheating on you babe" Camille said, in her believe me I'm not lying but I really am lying voice, "you're the only one for me."

Magnus smiled through the hurt he was feeling "That's good" he kissed her quickly on the lips and got out of her grip "I got to go to detention, I'll see you soon."

She smiled and he walked to the detention room, pushing down the hurt.

When he got to the detention room he found Alec already there.

"Good afternoon Magnus" Mr Starkweather said, with a smile as Magnus walked through the door, "You and Alec will be the only ones in detention today."

Magnus nodded and sat a few desks behind Alec, "cool."

"Because it'll just be the two of you I'm going to go to the office to mark the homework that was given to me today" Mr Starkweather said, walking to the door, "the door will be locked so you don't get out."

Mr Starkweather walked out and Magnus could hear the lock click shut. Magnus moved up and sat next to Alec.

"Hey" he said, smiling brightly at the blue eyed boy, "thanks for sticking up for me."

"N-no prob-b-blem" Alec said, crimson crept up onto Alec's cheeks and Magnus thought that it was too cute to be possible. Magnus watched as Alec ducked his head down away from him.

"Why did you defend me anyway?" Magnus asked, moving a little closer to the boy.

"Mr M-Morgenstern wasn't-t being fair" Alec said, shrugging, "Plus your g-girlfriend was the one t-t-talking an-nyway."

Magnus nodded "Yep she kinda was…"

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't an awkward like silences he had with Camille, it was more comfortable and relaxed even though he could see that Alec was feeling a little awkward.

"What-t s-song were you hum-m-ming when you came int-to Engl-l-lish?" Alec asked so quickly (and stuttery) that Magnus almost didn't hear it all correctly.

"I don't actually know the name, I heard someone singing it at lunch and it got stuck in my head" Magnus said, "It's a really good song and the person singing it has a really talented voice."

Magnus saw Alec trying to hide a smile "Do you know like any lyrics or something?" Alec asked.

"Hmmm…" Magnus said "I think I remember the chorus because it was kinda sounded like it was from Wicked."

"C-c-can y-you sing it-t?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded "I guess but it will probably sound terrible" Magnus smiled "I'm a horrible singer."

Alec let out a small laugh "g-go on sing."

Magnus smiled and started.

_"My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
You were always popular,  
You were singing, all the songs I don't know  
Now you're in the front row  
Cause my song is popular_

_Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do, is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know"_

"Y-you ar-ren't a terrible singer" Alec said, his adorable blush creeping up onto his cheek, "Y-you're r-r-really g-good."

Magnus smiled and lightly pushed Alec's shoulder "thanks, but the guy who was actually singing it was amazing" Magnus smiled "and he was super cute."

Alec blushed the deepest shade of red possible and Magnus laughed. Magnus smiled and decided that he liked detention now, but only if the blue eyed singer was in there with him.

**Okay so um... tell me what you think about it I love hearing what you have to say about it all :D **

**xoxox**

**-Kate. **


	3. It's a date as friends right?

**Hi, here's a chapter for notice me :D have fun reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does. **

**Alec's POV **

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of detention talking about each other and other random things. Alec felt insanely embarrassed that Magnus heard him singing and that Magnus saw him dance, but he forgot about it all about halfway through detention.

"It's me and my girlfriends two year anniversary tonight" Magnus said.

Alec looked at him "r-r-really? Th-that's gr-gr-great-t!" He smiled "t-to bad-d you have t-t-to spend it in detention" he frowned.

"It's okay" Magnus said waving a hand "she couldn't make it anyway, she had some _important _family thing."

"Okay" Alec said "W-well I-I-I g-guess you c-c-can always g-go out tom-morrow night." Alec said, trying to make the older, sparkly teen feel better.

"Yeah I guess" Magnus said "But do you know how hard it is to get reservations at _Takis_?" Magnus asked.

Alec's eyes widened, Magnus got reservations at _Takis_! That restaurant is the greatest place on earth it's nearly impossible to get reservations there! The food there is to die for!

"Oh…" Alec said, "I-I g-guess you k-k-kinda can't-t g-go out tomorrow night…"

He saw Magnus's face fall.

"S-s-sorry" Alec apologised "I'm terrible at-t t-t-trying to mak-k-ke someone feel better."

Magnus laughed, actually laughed!

"W-what's wrong?" Alec asked, confused as to why Magnus was laughing.

"It's okay Alec" Magnus said "you didn't make me feel bad."

Alec smiled a little "ok-kay that's good-d-d, I th-think."

Magnus laughed again "it's good."

Alec smiled and felt the heat rush up to his face.

"Hey Can I ask you something?" Magnus asked.

"S-s-sure" Alec said "g-go ahead-d-d."

"After detention do you want to hang out?" Magnus asked, Alec's heart almost stopped.

"Wh-what-t-t?" Alec asked.

"Well I have reservations for dinner at Takis and my girlfriend bailed so I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to dinner with me as friends" Magnus said smiling.

Alec's jaw almost dropped "Y-you want-t-t me to hang out-t with you?" he asked.

"Yeah" Magnus said, smiling widely.

"Are y-you sure?" Alec asked "are y-you sure y-you don't-t-t want-t to hang out with one of your other fr-friends?"

"Nah" Magnus said, "I don't really like them" Magnus leaned forward "but you I like."

Alec felt his heart speed up at how close Magnus was. _Calm down Alec_, he told himself, _Magnus Bane is in a loving relationship with his girlfriend, who he's been with for two years._

"S-s-sure I-I-I guess…" Alec said.

"Great!" Magnus said, "You totally won't regret it! I'll pay for everything" Magnus smiled "it'll be like a date but like as friends, well people trying to get to know each other to become friends."

"O-okay" Alec stuttered.

"Great!" Magnus smiled.

Mr Starkweather walked through the door "You two can leave now" he smiled "have a wonderful Friday night."

Alec smiled and walked out of the room he got his phone out of his pocket and he saw that he had three missed calls from Isabelle and two from his mother.

"Oh mister popular" Magnus said, scaring Alec a little.

"W-what?" Alec asked, confused.

"Five missed calls" Magnus said smiling.

"J-j-just from m-my mother and m-my s-sister" Alec said blushing.

"Well tell them that you'll be home late tonight you're hanging out with a friend" Magnus said.

"Th-they probably won't-t believe m-me" Alec said.

"And why's that?" Magnus asked.

"I-I don't-t really have friends" he said.

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah" Alec said.

"Well you have one now" Magnus said smiling.

Alec smiled back "I-I-I'm g-going t-to c-call my sister" He said.

"Kay" Magnus said, standing back, "call ahead."

Alec nodded and dialled his sisters number.

"Alec! By the angel! I've been so worried about you!" she screamed into Alec's ear as soon as she picked.

"I had-d det-t-tention" he told her "I-I Told-d you that-t-t before you went-t home" he said.

"Oh right" Isabelle said "sorry I must've forgotten" she apologised.

"O-okay" Alec said.

There was silence from Isabelle for thirty second or so before she said something else.

"Mum wants to know if you want to be picked up" Isabelle said.

"Oh that-t-ts okay I-I'm going t-t-to hang out with a fr-friend for a while" Alec said, feelling the heat rush up to his face when Magnus winked at him.

"What? Really?" Isabelle asked excitedly, "that's awesome!" she screamed "who are you hanging out with?" she asked.

"Umm…" he said, "M-m-m-Magnus B-b-b-Bane" he said.

"OH MY GOD!" Isabelle screamed.

Alec heard Magnus laugh and he felt the heat rush up to his face.

"You're hanging out with Magnus Bane!" she said excitedly "this is amazing!" Alec could picture Isabelle jumping up and down excitedly.

"I-I-I guess it is" Alec said, shrugging.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"J-j-just out-t t-to places" Alec said.

"Alright I'll tell mum" Isabelle said "be careful and tell me everything when you get home! Kay!"

"S-sure" Alec said, "B-bye."

"See you later Alec!" Isabelle said.

"S-s-see y-you" Alec said.

"Wait is your stutter getting worse?" Isabelle asked "it was fine this morning."

"I-it m-m-might b-be" Alec stuttered out.

"I'll tell mum" Isabelle said "I love you bro."

"Love you too" Alec said, he hung up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I could hear everything that your sister said" Magnus said.

"I-I know" Alec said, feeling the heat in his cheeks, "she g-gets a little over ex-excited ab-bout things" he told Magnus.

Magnus laughed "she does a little, but she's super nice" Magnus said.

"You've m-m-met her?" Alec asked.

"Of course!" Magnus said "I've met all of the Lightwoods that go to our school and I have to say your brother, Jace, is an idiot."

Alec giggled a little but shut his mouth quickly. _Did I just giggle?_ He asked himself, _I think I did._

"That was probably the most adorable thing in the world" Magnus said.

"W-what?" Alec asked.

"Your laugh, it was adorable" Magnus said smiling.

"It-t-t was m-m-more of a g-g-giggle" Alec stuttered feeling insanely embarrassed.

"Well whatever it was it was adorable!" Magnus said, smiling, "Now come on it's almost six, my reservation is at six thirty, it take nearly thirty minutes to get to Takis." Magnus said, grabbing Alec's arm and pulling him out of the school.

"Wait-t is what I-I'm wearing o-okay?" Alec asked.

Magnus stopped and scanned Alec up and down, taking in the ratty old sweater and worn out jeans.

"It's fine" Magnus said smiling, "I booked a private booth so no one will see your terrible fashion sense."

"I-it's not that-t-t b-bad" Alec mumbled.

They walked to Magnus's cherry red sports car and hopped inside, they drove off to Takis. Magnus parked and the two walked inside the restaurant, the restaurant looking dirty and ugly on the outside but the inside was a whole different story. The inside was lush, clean and elegant, the colour inside the restaurant were gold, red and white.

Alec felt extremely out of place with his ratty old clothes, he felt if he touched one thing he would leave a dark mark or dirt and grime.

Magnus pulled him forwards to the _please wait to be seated sign_, a man was standing there dressed in a high class suit that made Alec feel out of place even more.

"Good evening" the man said, turning his nose up at Alec.

"Hi" Magnus said, _not very formal like…_ Alec thought, "I have reservations under the name Bane" Magnus said smiling.

"Yes, right this way" the man in the high class suit said, grabbing two menus and guiding them to their table.

Magnus and Alec sat down the man in the suit placed the menus in front of them got their drink orders and left, a few minutes later he came back with their drinks.

"I-I-I f-f-feel really out-t of pl-place here" Alec said, looking around.

"It doesn't matter" Magnus said "they can't kick you out because of what you're wearing" Magnus smiled "anyway though your clothes aren't the greatest you still look insanely cute in them."

Alec felt the heat creep up to his cheeks, "th-thanks."

Alec was a bit confused as to why Magnus was being so nice to him.

"No problem" Magnus leaned forward "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Alec nodded "s-s-sure."

"don't get offended or anything" Magnus said "but I was wondering what's up with your stutter is it something you have when you're nervous or is it permanent."

"A b-bit of b-b-both" Alec stuttered "I-it's n-not around when I'm with lik-ke my fam-m-mily or like really close family fr-friends and i-if it-t-t does show up-p-p around them-m-m it's because I'm n-n-nervous."

Magnus nodded "So I guess it disappears when you get to know someone more."

Alec nodded and looked down at his menu, _Crap! All the food here is so expensive._

"So if we become better friends your stutter will almost be invisible right?" Magnus asked.

"M-maybe" Alec said, "b-b-but it t-took fifteen years f-f-for me to t-talk n-n-normally around my family and close fam-m-mily fr-friends."

"Really that long?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded.

"Okay" Magnus was silent after that.

Alec scanned through the menu, trying to decide what to get.

"So have you found anything you want?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged "n-n-not really, b-but I'll p-probably just g-g-get the cheapest th-thing on the m-m-menu."

"You don't have to" Magnus said.

"It's f-f-fine" Alec said.

The waiter walked up to their table "what can I get you two?" the man asked.

"I'll have the smoked salmon with salad" Magnus said, folding up his menu and handing it to the waiter.

The waiter wrote Magnus's order in his notepad and turned to Alec "And you sir?" he asked.

"I-I'll have th-the sp-spaghetti" Alec said.

The waiter smiled and wrote Alec's order down "Is that all?" he asked the both of them.

"Yes" Magnus said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"Th-that was weird" Alec said.

"How was it weird?" Magnus asked.

"U-u-usually I-I n-n-never order for m-myself" Alec admitted "m-my p-p-parents usually d-do."

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"B-b-because I-I have a st-st-st-stutter" Alec said.

"So?" Magnus asked "that doesn't mean you can't speak for yourself."

"Th-they said that I-I-it c-c-c-could b-be hard f-f-for other p-p-people t-to understand" Alec said, "so they j-j-just t-talk f-f-for me when w-w-we're out."

Magnus nodded "Alright, and are you okay with them talking for you?" Magnus asked.

"Y-yeah" Alec said nodding "I-I'm f-f-fine with it, b-b-because p-people won't laugh at me b-because of m-my st-st-stutter."

Magnus's face fell "I'm sorry that people laugh at you."

"It's not-t-t your f-f-fault th-that p-p-people l-laugh at m-me" Alec said "I-i-it's the st-st-stutters f-fault" Alec smiled, to show Magnus that he was trying to joke.

Magnus let out a small laugh and took a sip of his drink, "cut and funny" he said.

Alec widened his eyes in shock and felt the heat rush up to his face, _Why was Magnus being so nice?_ He asked himself, _and is Magnus flirting?_

"O-okay" Alec said.

Magnus smiled and the waiter came back with their food.

Alec took a bite of his spaghetti and almost moaned, _this is the greatest spaghetti in the world!_ He thought, _I can eat this forever and ever!_

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, not bothering to voice how much liked it because one: it would've just been gibberish and two: he didn't want to stop eating.

He heard Magnus laugh "you haven't been here before have you."

Alec shook his head and swallowed, "I h-h-have b-been h-here before b-b-but only once" he said.

"Really, when?" Magnus asked.

"W-when I w-w-was t-t-twelve" Alec said, "M-m-my st-st-stutter was m-m-much m-more worse then."

Magnus nodded "do you and your family go out a lot?" he asked.

"W-we used t-t-to g-go out all th-the t-time" Alec said, "b-b-but n-not anymore."

"Why not?" Magnus asked, eating some more of his salmon.

"Th-they're always b-b-busy" Alec said "w-with w-work and st-stuff."

"Oh" Magnus said, nodding.

"Yeah" Alec said, eating some more of the fantastic spaghetti, "W-what a-a-about you?" he asked, after he swallowed his food, "d-d-do you and y-your f-family g-g-go out a lot?"

"Not really" Magnus said.

"Oh" Alec said, "w-why n-n-not?" he asked.

"They're always busy" Magnus said.

"Oh" Alec said.

They spent the rest of the dinner chatting (or stuttering in Alec's case) about themselves and what they like. Once they were done eating Magnus payed, even though Alec said that he'd give Magnus money for his own meal, and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Magnus asked, outstretching his hand towards Alec.

"S-sure" Alec said, taking Magnus's hand. He would've never held Magnus's hand if it was daylight or if there were people around, seeing as he was still in the closet, and very far in the closet might he add.

They walked around the park hand in hand, it was perfect and he never wanted it to end. _Alec,_ the sensible voice said, _Magnus Bane is in a relationship you two are just friends. _

Magnus stopped and pulled Alec in by the waist, "I had a really fun time tonight" Magnus whispered.

Alec nodded, he was getting lost in Magnus's cat eyes again, "I-I-I d-did to."

"That's good" Magnus said "I think we're going to be good friends."

"M-m-me t-to" Alec said, smiling.

Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec on the lips, Alec's eyes widened but he kissed back. The sensible part in his brain was screaming at him to stop and pull away, but he ignored it. Magnus pulled Alec closer to him and Alec ran his figures through Magnus's hair, careful off the spikes so he wouldn't crush them.

"What the hell?" A female voice yelled, causing the two to break apart and look towards who yelled.

It was Camille Bellcourt. The girl Magnus has been in a relationship for two years.

**So um yeah tell me what you think about this chapter. **

**And by the way this fic is meant to go fast-ish, it's meant to short. **

**-Kate.**

**pies for all **


	4. Secret revealed

**Hi All! new chapter of notice me :D Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments and I never will. **

**Magnus's POV**

"_What the hell?" A female voice yelled, causing the two to break apart and look towards who yelled. _

_Oh shit!_ Magnus thought, _it's Camille… _

Camille stormed up to them, her high heels clacking against the stone walk way. She pulled Magnus away from Alec. Magnus looked at Alec and saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone to quickly for Magnus to put his finger on what it was.

"Magnus I can't believe you were kissing that loser!" Camille screamed, "why did you kiss him, you're _my _boyfriend!" she poked him hard in the chest.

Magnus tried to think of an excuse why he kissed Alec but he couldn't figure out one because he didn't know how to lie to his girlfriend.

"I-I-I-I k-k-kissed h-him" Alec said, with his adorable stutter.

Camille turned her glare onto him, "you kissed _my_ boyfriend?" she asked, walking up to Alec.

Alec nodded quickly.

_Why is Alec defending me?_ Magnus thought.

"Why did you kiss him" Camille asked, pushing Alec back.

"Camille that's enough" Magnus said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back, "he just kissed me, it's fine."

"No Magnus it's not" she said, pulling out of Magnus's grip, "he kissed you, doesn't he know that you are my boyfriend?" she asked, "or is he just stupid?"

"Camille just let it go" Magnus said, "It was just a kiss it didn't mean anything."

Magnus saw a hurt look flash across Alec's face and he immediately felt terrible for saying that the kiss didn't mean anything.

"You're right" Camille said, "it didn't mean anything, but that doesn't mean the Lightwood loser can get off scot free" She smirked.

"Camille" Magnus said, "There's no need to be mean I'm sure if Alec apologises you don't need to do anything."

"I r-r-really am-m sor-r-ry f-f-for k-kissing your b-b-boyfriend" Alec said, "i-it won't h-h-happen ag-gain."

"I don't care if you're sorry or not" Camille said, "you kissed my boyfriend and I won't let you go without something to remind you not to kiss him again."

"Camille" Magnus started, she held up a hand silencing him.

"You know Lightwood Loser, nobody knows that you're gay" she said, pulling her phone out, "wouldn't it be terrible if people knew?" she asked and started to type on her phone.

"W-w-what are y-you d-d-doing" Alec asked.

"Oh you know" Camille said, flicking her long blond hair, "just telling almost everyone you're little secret." She smiled evilly.

"What secret?" Magnus asked.

"He's gay Maggie!" Camille said, "That secret! Nobody knows that he's gay but I'll fix that!"

Magnus saw Alec's blue eyes widened "y-you can't d-d-do that!" he said.

"Why not?" Camille asked, "it's not that big is it?" she asked, faking innocence.

"Camille" Magnus said, reaching for her phone, because he knew that if Alec's secret got out Alec would get bullied even more, "Don't do that to him."

Camille moved her phone away from Magnus and continued typing, "Why not?" she asked, "The Lightwood Loser needs to learn his lesson."

"Camille don't" Magnus said, "you know how everyone will treat him if they know, don't do that to him" he was trying to make her see reason.

"I know how they'll treat him but I don't care and you shouldn't either" Camille said, shrugging.

"Just don't do it Camille" Magnus said, "please for me."

"Why do you care so much about what I'm doing?" Camille asked, "The loser kissed you and that's not right."

Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't care that he was messing up his spikes he was too worried about the situation at hand. He looked over and Alec and saw that his eyes were wide and his face went white.

"Camille stop" Magnus said, turning back to his girlfriend.

"Too late!" Camille said happily, "I sent it."

Magnus heard Alec take in a shuddering breath, He looked towards Alec and saw that he looked like he was about to cry.

Camille smirked and put her phone away, "What's wrong Lightwood Loser?" she asked.

A phone beeped, signalling that whoevers phone it was had a message, and Magnus's watched as Alec pulled out his phone. Alec made a choking sound and quickly put his phone back into his pocket. Magnus saw that Alec was crying.

"Are you crying Lightwood Loser?" Camille asked, laughing a little.

Alec's phone beeped nearly thirty times, signalling that Alec had almost thirty new messages. Magnus watched as Alec wiped the tears away and got his phone out of his pocket again.

The look on Alec's face broke Magnus's heart. Alec looked as if someone had killed his cat and given the cat back to him for his birthday. Alec threw his phone on the ground and ran off.

Magnus watched Alec run off into the darkness. Once Alec was out of sight he looked towards his girlfriend, she was reading the messages on Alec's phone and laughing at each one.

Magnus took Alec's phone off Camille.

"Hey!" Camille whined "I was reading that!"

"What you did just then was horrible" Magnus said, "how could you do that?" he asked.

"he kissed you Magnus!?" She said, "What was I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Accept his apology and act like nothing had happened!" Magnus yelled.

"baby calm down" Camille said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Why do you forget about what just happened, it's not really that important."

Magnus looked away from her "No" he pulled her arms off of him, "What you did to Alec was terrible, you hurt his feelings and told everyone a secret he obviously wanted to keep, I don't think I can forgive you."

Camille rolled her green eyes, "You're over reacting Maggie."

"You aren't the same girl I fell in love with" Magnus whispered, looking Camille in the eye.

Camille scoffed "I am the same girl" she said, "You're just over reacting." She poked him in the chest playfully.

"You aren't" Magnus said, "I don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore" he said.

"Yes you can" Camille said, playing with a strand of Magnus's hair, "You just need a good night's sleep and tomorrow will be normal again!"

"Yeah sure, whatever" Magnus said, "I'm gonna go home, see you tomorrow" he managed a small smile.

"Kay!" Camille said happily, she pressed her lips against Magnus's but Magnus didn't kiss back, he pulled away and walked to his car.

As he was driving home Alec's phone beeped almost a million times. Magnus pulled into his driveway, he noticed that his parent's cars weren't there so that meant that he's going to be alone tonight.

Magnus got out, making sure he took Alec's phone with him. He went inside up to his room and got ready for bed. He jumped onto his bed and pulled out Alec's phone, he knew that it was wrong to look through someone's phone but he wanted to see who was texting him a million times.

There were various messages from tonnes of different people, there were no names or ID just numbers. Each message was from a different person, _did the whole school text Alec?_ He thought.

Every message was full of something mean like _I always knew you were a faggot_ or _Your family must hate you_. As Magnus read through them all he felt himself tearing up. _How can people be so mean?_ Magnus thought. He shook his head and deleted all of the messages, so that when he gave it back to Alec tomorrow he wouldn't have to read all the hurtful messages.

He turned off Alec's phone and put it on his bedside table, he turned off the lights and pulled the covers up and fell asleep with a blue eyed boy plaguing his thoughts.

_**~Morning~**_

Magnus woke up to the sun hitting his face, he groaned and sat up. He looked towards his alarm clock and saw that he was late for school. He jumped out of his bed and quickly ran to his bathroom and applied a small amount of make-up, he ran out of his bathroom and quickly threw on some clothes.

He grabbed his book bag and Alec's phone and ran out of his house. He drove quickly to school so he wouldn't be late. He parked in his usual car park and jumped out, running up to the school's entrance. He got to his locker and got his stuff out for the first to periods.

Camille walked up to him as he was trying to find his science homework.

"Hey babe" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "why are you so late?"

"Slept in" her mumbled, wiping the lipstick that Camille left on his cheek off.

"Kay" Camille said, she looked away "Don't look now but the Lightwood faggot is walking past."

Magnus glared at her then looked towards Alec. People kept shocing Alec into lockers as he walked by and people called him names.

Alec looked miserable, he looked as if he didn't get any sleep last night and he looked like he was crying all night and morning.

Magnus walked away from Camille and walked over to Alec.

"Hey" he said, smiling at Alec.

"H-hi" Alec said looking down at his feet.

Magnus pulled out Alec's phone and handed it to him, "here" Magnus said, smiling warmly, "You dropped it last night, I picked it up."

"Th-th-thanks" Alec said, taking his phone off of Magnus.

"Some people, who's ID didn't show up texted some mean things to you" Magnus said, "I hope that you don't mind but I deleted them."

Alec looked up, his blue eyes were big, there were bags underneath his eyes and his eyes were rimmed with red.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head, "n-n-no" he said, "b-b-but it's n-not like y-y-you c-care or an-anything."

"Alec I –" Magnus was cut off Isabelle Lightwood walking up to them.

"Alec is this the douchebag who's girlfriend sent out that text?" she asked, pulling her brother in closer to her.

"h-h-he's n-n-not a d-douchebag" Alec said, "i-it was j-just C-c-Camille."

"Well this douchebag was there wasn't he?" Isabelle asked him, "he didn't do anything to stop her from sending out that text."

"H-h-he actually d-d-did" Alec said, "h-he tr-tried t-t-to g-get her t-to stop."

"Is this true?" Isabelle asked Magnus "were you trying to get you're whore of a girlfriend to not send the text?"

Magnus nodded "yes I did."

"Alright" Isabelle said, she turned to her brother, "I'll see you soon okay" she kissed Alec on the cheek,

"Y-y-yeah" Alec said.

"Your stutters getting worse" Isabelle said, she hugged him then walked down the hall just as the bell rang out.

"I-i-I sh-should g-go" Alec said, turning around.

"No!" Magnus said quickly, grabbing Alec's arm and pulling him around, "Why don't we walk to class together?" he suggested, smiling at Alec.

Alec smiled back and Magnus almost died because of how cute it was.

Magnus heard the familiar clicking of high heels against the polished hall floor, he gave Alec an apologetic look and turned around.

"Magnus get away from the Lightwood faggot!" Camille said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"No" Magnus said, pulling out of her grip, "I don't want to go."

**so yeah please tell me what you think about it all :D And thanks to all the people who's reviewed! I LOVE YOU.**

**-Kate.**


	5. You noticed me

**Hi new chapter of Notice me! Yay! so um yeah... the A/N down the bottom is pretty important so yeah read it please :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters. CC owns em'.**

"_Magnus get away from the Lightwood faggot!" Camille said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. _

"_No" Magnus said, pulling out of her grip, "I don't want to go."_

Alec watched the scene before him, _Magnus_ _didn't want to go with Camille to class, he didn't want to go with his girlfriend._

"Did you just say no?" Camille asked.

Magnus nodded "I don't want to go with you, in fact I don't even want to be your boyfriend anymore."

Alec's eye's widened, _Magnus was breaking up with the girl he's been with for two years!_ Alec felt a rush of happiness, _he's breaking up with his girlfriend! _Alec thought, _that means he'll be single._

Camille laughed "You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be your boyfriend" Magnus said, "I'm breaking up with you."

Camille laughed again, "Oh please, you love me you wouldn't break up with me."

"get it through your head Camille I'm breaking up with you" Magnus said.

Camille laughed, "Stop it you're making me laugh to much! Come on baby let's go to class" she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, "I love you Magnus" Camille whispered kissing Magnus's cheek, "don't break up with me."

Alec felt as if someone was stabbing him repeatedly in the heart, _please don't fall for that act Magnus!_ Alec thought, _stop letting her walk all over you!_

Magnus sighed "I love you too Camille" He whispered, kissing her on the lips, "I'm sorry for saying that I wanted to break up with you."

Alec felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest, he walked away from Camille and Magnus feeling angry and upset. _How could Magnus do that? How could Magnus not see through the fake-ness that is Camille?_ Those thoughts and others were running through Alec's mind.

He walked into the boys bathroom and locked himself inside one of the stalls. He sat down with his back against that door. _Why does Magnus love Camille?_ Alec thought, _can't Magnus see that Camille is using him?_

Alec knew for a fact that Camille slept with any guy how showed any interest in her. Camille even slept with his brother, Jace, a few times in her relationship with Magnus.

_I can't believe I stuck up for Magnus!_ Alec thought, _I said that I had kissed him when he kissed me! _Alec sighed and wiped away the few tears that were falling from his eyes.

Alec got up off the floor and unlocked the stall door and walked out of the bathroom, he may as well go to class. He walked to his class and apologised to Mr Garroway for being late again, he said he'd clean up the music room again as punishment.

Alec went to the rest of his classes and stayed quiet most of the time, he ignored all the comments people made and all the insults thrown at him.

The bell rung out for lunch and Alec made his way to the music room. He started cleaning up the music room he would've started singing to try and make himself feel better but he just couldn't.

Alec finished cleaning up and sat down in one of the chairs, he didn't feel like going to the cafeteria for lunch because he knew people would make fun of him for being gay and all. He heard someone come into the music room and he looked up.

Magnus Bane was standing there with all his glitter.

"Hi" Magnus said, smiling and walking over.

"H-hi" Alec said, getting up off the chair and walking towards the door.

Magnus stopped him by grabbing his arm, "where are you going?" Magnus asked.

"T-t-to g-go g-get lunch" Alec said, while trying to pull his arm out of Magnus's grip.

"Look Alec I'm sorry about Camille and what happened last night" Magnus said, pulling Alec around to face him.

"It d-d-doesn't really m-matter" Alec mumbled, looking down at his feet, "It's n-not lik-ke w-what h-h-happened in th-the p-park m-m-meant anything."

Magnus sighed "Alec no I'm not sorry about the kiss, I actually loved it, I'm sorry about Camille and all."

_Magnus actually liked kissing me!? _Alec thought.

"It d-doesn't r-r-really m-matter, you sh-shouldn't h-have t-t-to apologise f-for your g-girlfriends b-b-behaviour" Alec said.

"I know" Magnus said, "but it just like it feels like I should apologise for her behaviour, I love her and all but she can be a little complicated and all."

"I-I- d-don't kn-know why you l-love h-h-her" Alec said, his eyes widened when he realised what he just said.

"What?!" Magnus said, clearly annoyed.

"S-s-sorry" Alec stuttered out, "i-I j-j-just d-don't know h-how y-you c-c-an love h-her, sh-she's m-mean."

"I've been with Camille for two years, she's not mean!" Magnus said, his voice rising with each word he said, "She was just annoyed that I was kissing you last night, because I'm her boyfriend."

Alec rolled his eyes, _how can Magnus love her, Camille's always mean! She always horrible! _

"You don't get it Magnus!" Alec yelled, "You may love Camille but I can tell you that she doesn't love you back!"

Magnus glared at Alec, his green eyes blazing, and pulled Alec closer, "don't you dare say something like that!" Magnus growled out, "She does love me."

"No Magnus, she doesn't!" Alec said, calmly, "she sleeps with any man who shows the smallest amount of interest in her and you know that she does that, I think you're just trying to ignore the fact that she cheats on you all the time!"

Magnus sighed and looked away "you're right" he whispered, "I just don't know how to end it with her, I love her."

"Maybe you just think you love her" Alec said, "because you've been with her so long."

Magnus nodded, "I think you're right" Magnus looked at Alec and smiled, "thank you."

"No problem" Alec said, smiling a little.

Magnus's eyes widened, "you didn't stutter when you yelled at me" Magnus said.

Alec's eyes widened when he realised that what Magnus said wasn't true, _I didn't stutter! _ He thought happily, I_ didn't stutter!_

"I didn't stutter" Alec said, clearly, he smiled widely, "I didn't stutter!" he jumped up and down excitedly!

Magnus laughed, and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder calming him down, "Does this mean you're comfortable around me?" Magnus asked.

"I guess" Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and leaned down, Alec leaned up and connected their lips together. They stood like that kissing for how knows how long until the sensible part in Alec's brain told him that Magnus was still in a relationship with Camille.

Alec pushed Magnus away, "we can't" he said, "we can't be kissing you're in a relationship still."

"It doesn't matter, I'm breaking up with Camille" Magnus said, pulling out his phone, "I'm going to break up with her by text, the one way Camille hate's being broken up with by."

Alec giggled, but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth because giggling was unmanly.

"That had to be the cutest thing I've ever heard" Magnus said, as he was typing away on his phone.

"Shut up" Alec said, he felt the heat creep up to his cheeks and he knew he was blushing.

"Done!" Magnus said.

"Done what?" Alec asked.

"I just broke up with Camille" Magnus said smiling, "I know telling her through text is a bit stupid but meh, I want to make out with you so…" Magnus trailed off, shrugging a little.

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus, it was the first time he's initiated a kiss between them but he didn't really care, he was just so happy that Magnus liked him!

Magnus pulled back, "You want to know a secret?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "what is it?" he asked.

"I actually had a crush on you for ages but because I was with Camille and I didn't know if you were gay or not I didn't know what to do."

Alec smiled, "I've had a crush on you since forever" he admitted, "I even tried practicing pick-up lines in my bathroom mirror."

Magnus laughed, "really?"

Alec nodded, "I know it's stupid but I really didn't know what to do to get noticed by you."

Magnus smiled, "you didn't have to practice pick-up lines in fron of a mirror to get noticed by me" he said.

"really?" Alec said.

"Yes really" Magnus said, "I already noticed that you were there I just didn't know that you noticed me."

Alec smiled, "I noticed you" he whispered.

Magnus kissed Alec softly.

"I just didn't know that you notice me" Alec whispered once they broke apart.

**so if it got a little hard to read at the end... **

**Anyway important A/N I don't know if I should end this here or not so tell me if you want me to end it here, make an epilogue or write some more chapters or something... tell me what you think either review or PM me! **

**oh and please tell me what you think about this chapter/ this story.**

**-Kate. **


	6. Epilogue

**Hi. I'm being nice to all of you I wanted to end Notice Me in the last chapter but I decided to give you an epilogue. I'm sorry that this might be terrible.  
I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters Cassandra Clare does.  
enjoy. **

The rest of the year was uneventful, well as uneventful as high school could get. When Magnus and Alec came out as a couple at school Camille went rage screaming at the top of her lungs and flailing her arms around. She wouldn't stop until one of her friends pulled her away and told her that it wasn't worth it and that there are other hot guys at the school.

Magnus got lectured from Jace, Alec's blond, arrogant adopted brother, he got a lecture from Isabelle, Alec's younger sister, he got a lecture from Maryse, Alec's mother and He even got a lecture from Max, Alec's youngest brother. The lectures all meant the same thing – hurt Alec and we'll hurt you.

Magnus always got Alec to sing for him a few times and it made Magnus smiled every time he heard Alec's beautiful voice.

Magnus even made Alec a few outfits, they weren't as flashy as he usually made but they had their quirks and colour.

At graduation they both graduated at the top of their class.

"Magnus" a very familiar voice said from the door way, "Magnus!"

Magnus jumped and spun around, he saw his boyfriend standing at the door with boxes in his arms, "Oh, Alec hi."

Alec rolled his eyes, "help me with these boxes."

"Only if you ask nicely" Magnus said.

"I think your sewing machine is in one of these" Alec said, "shame if the boxes fell."

"Okay!" Magnus yelled, rushing over and taking three boxes out of Alec's arms, "here I'm helping."

Magnus placed the boxes down onto the floor next to the bright red couch. Magnus looked around the room, it was covered in boxes and some things were unpack but they were on top of boxes.

The two of them had gotten an apartment and they were currently moving into it. It was hard to get Maryse to let her eldest son move out but Magnus got her to let him move out, by telling her that he'll make sure that Alec calls every day and they'll visit every weekend or something.

Magnus watched as Alec sat down on the couch, "I love this couch" Alec moaned, "it's so comfy."

"You don't love it more than me do you?" Magnus asked, sitting down next to his adorable boyfriend.

"No I love you the most" Alec said, placing a kiss on Magnus's lips.

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer. He could feel Alec laughing a little.

"Magnus" Alec said when they pulled away, "we're meant to be unpacking."

"I don't want to unpack" Magnus whined, "I want to make out with you."

"Making out can wait" Alec said, "We really need to start unpacking."

Magnus groaned, "Fine, fine but you have to make it up to me."

"I'll make dinner" Alec said, getting up off the couch and pulling open a box.

"Dinner and something else" Magnus said.

Alec turned around, "Alright, dinner and something else."

"And that something else would be" Magnus said.

"A movie" Alec said, smiling slightly.

Magnus sighed and got up off the couch, "fine dinner and a movie, it better be a good movie."

"It will be I promise" Alec said, opening up a box.

The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking the boxes, putting things together and placing things where they're meant to go.

"I'm going to start on dinner alright" Alec said, kissing Magnus on the cheek, "sit down and have a rest, take a shower if you want."

"I'm gonna sit and watch some TV" Magnus said, stretching and laying down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV he flicked onto the _Sci-fi _channel and watched the show even though he had no idea what was going on.

When the movie was over Magnus flicked onto the news. Alec came in with two bowls in his hands.

"Here" Alec said handing Magnus a bowl.

Magnus looked down and saw that it was spaghetti, "thank you beautiful."

Magnus saw Alec smile and blush, "No problem."

Magnus snuggled into Alec's side and dug into the spaghetti his boyfriend made for him.

Alec took the remote off of Magnus.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked.

"Well I was going to see if there are any movies on because I promised dinner and a movie" Alec said, flicking onto the movie channel.

"Oh!" Magnus said, "The Avengers is on, Avengers! Avengers!"

"Okay, Okay" Alec said, laughing a little and flicking onto that channel.

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek, "Thank you" Magnus said.

They watched the movie in silence. Magnus only swooned over Tom Hiddleston about four times it didn't make Alec that jealous.

When the movie was over, Magnus and Alec had finished their meals and Magnus felt tired.

"Let's go to bed" Magnus said, yawing a little.

Alec nodded, "Okay, let's do that."

Magnus stood up and pulled Alec up with him. Magnus pulled his boyfriend down the hall and into their bedroom. The two of them got changed into their pyjamas and laid down in their bed.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and Alec snuggled into Magnus's chest.

"I love you" Magnus whispered, smiling.

"I love you too" Alec mumbled looking up at Magnus.

In the dim light Magnus could still see Alec's bright blue eyes, "I'm really glad you noticed me Magnus, I was thinking that you'd never ever notice me."

Magnus kissed Alec softly on the lips, "Well I'm glad that I noticed you, I always had a crush on you."

Alec smiled, "I still can't believe that you had a crush on me."

"Well believe it" Magnus said.

Alec smiled wider and closed his eyes, "goodnight Magnus."

"Night beautiful" Magnus whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly with a smile on his face.

**tell me what you think about it. **

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited :D  
-Kate.**


End file.
